Playing Matchmaker
by LadyLukiCross
Summary: Chloe wants to help people find love, and she chooses Phoebe and Calvin as her targets. With some help, she devises a master plan. Naturally, things don't go as she had expected.


It started when they set a trap for Calvin.

Chloe was convinced that he secretly liked Phoebe, and what better than making it _no longer a secret_? She didn't like secrets. She also couldn't understand why, when people liked each other, they didn't just _tell _them! The girl had thus made it her job to keep everyone happy.

Chloe had Pablo write the letter, as he was the oldest with the nicest handwriting, and then took it and drew little pink hearts around it. It was filled with the kind of romantic garbage that Chloe found romantic, and hopefully Calvin, albeit a grown man, would also. The boys weren't sure of it – but Chloe was the leader, and they wouldn't dare get her upset.

It was Taylor's job to inconspicuously place the love letter beside the trashcan – crumbled up of course, but with the hearts still just visible. Whoever picked it up would naturally be tempted to read it – and they made sure it was Calvin who found it first, keeping Owen out of the way. (Mira wouldn't see it, and Grandpa Ramsey wasn't the type to pick up trash, especially not something as ridiculous as a crumpled love letter.)

Naturally, it was Julius who found it.

Chloe, who had been keenly hanging onto the window ledge and watching in eager anticipation for Calvin to find it, screamed in distress and rushed inside, followed closely by Taylor and Pablo.

"Don't read it!" Chloe shouted, snatching it from his hands.

Julius grinned, sizing up his apparent adversaries. "Why shouldn't I? My my, does little Chloe have a crush on someone?"

The response elicited was enough to cause Julius to burst out laughing. Chloe's face had turned bright red; her knuckles white. She seemed very ready to punch him, but instead threw the crumbled up paper at him. He quickly snatched it up, reading over it.

"Calvin? Like Phoebe?" He glanced down at Chloe, his cheeky grin replaced with a more serious one. Chloe swallowed. "You're playing matchmaker, then?" he asked.

"Yes," piped Taylor nervously, "It was her idea! Pablo and I just...we thought it might be fun, but..."

"You're not in trouble," Julius said with a soft laugh, "I just hope you realize how serious the consequences of what you're doing may be."

Feet crossed, hands behind her back, Chloe responded with an air of naivety. "We just wanted to _help_..."

They could practically see Julius thinking as he crossed to the door, stepping outside. "Come with me."

The kids raced out the door after him, following him to the edge of the cliffs. With relished dramatic flair, he tossed the note over, watching it drop into the mellowed water. Chloe gaped; Taylor and Pablo grimaced.

"You're _not_ in trouble, boys. And stop pouting." Julius turned back to them, stepping a careful distance away from the edge. "There's a certain...order to everything," he began. "Some things need a force acted on them to grow, other couldn't handle it. Whether Calvin and Phoebe like each other is up to Calvin and Phoebe. If Calvin is too shy or prideful to tell Phoebe his feelings, then there's nothing anyone else can do to help." The kids nodded in silent agreement. Julius tilted his head. "But I presume you three still wish to play matchmaker?"

Taylor and Pablo shook their heads timidly, but Chloe nodded. "Yes. I want to make people happy." She beamed up at Julius, who was markedly frowning, even though his mouth was turned up in a smile. "Can I make you happy, too?"

Julius's breath caught as he blushed, his thoughts nearly escaping his mouth. "I...I think I'm resilient enough to take care of myself, thanks," he said obstinately.

Chloe pouted, but before turning away, muttered, "If you ever need our help, just ask. And...even if you don't want our help, don't let yourself get hurt out of pride."

Julius sighed, turning back to the shop. "My pride..." he muttered, blushing suddenly at the sight of Molly, arms full of ore, walking towards the store.

His pride was forgotten when she caught sight of him and her face broke out into a shining grin, cheeks pink.

"Molly!" he called, wandering over and lifting some of the abundant ore from her arms with a smile, "There's something I want to tell you."


End file.
